Princeton University
The Princeton University Department of Psychology, located in Green Hall, is an academic department of Princeton University on the corner of Washington St. and William St. in Princeton, New Jersey. For over a century, the department has been among the foremost psychology departments in the US thanks to the contributions of its faculty and students.Glucksberg, S. (1978). Psychology, the Department of. In A. Leitch, (Ed.), A Princeton Companion. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Retrieved July 30, 2008. It has been home to psychologists who have made well-known scientific discoveries in the psychology literature (e.g., adult neurogenesis in primate brains,Gould, E., Reeves, A. J., Fallah, M., Tanapat, P., Gross, C. G., & Fuchs, E. (1999). Hippocampal neurogenesis in adult Old World primates. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 96(9), 5263-5267. cognitive miser,Fiske, S. T., & Taylor, S. E. (1984). Social cognition. City of New York, NY: Random House. diffusion of responsibility,Darley, J. M., & Latané, B. (1968). Bystander intervention in emergencies: Diffusion of responsibility. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 8'', 377–383. face-selective brain neurons,Gross, C. (2005). Processing the facial image: A brief history. ''American Psychologist, 60(8), 755-762. feature integration theory,Treisman, A. M., & Gelade, G. (1980). A feature-integration theory of attention. Cognitive Psychology, 12(1), 97-136. mental models theory,Johnson-Laird, P. N. (1983). Mental models. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. prospect theory).Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1979). Prospect theory: An analysis of decisions under risk. Econometrica, 47, 313-327. The department's undergraduate and graduate programs are highly-ranked and the department has developed a well-respected neuroscience program.Contreras, J. (2006). Six years of research on brain, mind, and behavior in Green Hall. Innovation Magazine, 8''(1). The department is comprised of over forty faculty members,Princeton University Department of Psychology (2004). Faculty. Retrieved July 10, 2008.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Associated and visiting faculty. Retrieved July 10, 2008.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Emeritus faculty. Retrieved July 10, 2008. over forty graduate students,Princeton University Graduate School. (2007). Department Profile: Department of Psychology. Retrieved August 4, 2008. and over one hundred undergraduate students.Stepanov, R. (2004). Malkiel seeks even more major distribution. ''The Daily Princetonian. Retrieved July 10, 2008. The faculty have received numerous awards, which include a Nobel Prize,Smith, D. (2002). Psychologist wins Nobel Prize. Monitor on Psychology, 33(11), 22. six Distinguished Contributions awards from the American Psychological Association,American Psychological Association. (2008). List of Award for Distinguished Contributions to Psychology in the Public Interest recipients. Retrieved July 11, 2008.American Psychological Association. (2008). List of Award for Distinguished Scientific Contributions recipients. Retrieved July 11, 2008.American Psychological Association. (2008). List of Award for Distinguished Scientific Early Career Contributions To Psychology recipients. Retrieved July 11, 2008. and three William James Fellow awardsAssociation for Psychological Science. List of the William James Fellow Award recipients. Retrieved July 11, 2008. from the Association for Psychological Science (APS). Additionally, two faculty members have previously served as presidents of the APS,Association for Psychological Science. Past APS presidents. Retrieved July 10, 2008. twelve faculty members are fellows of the APS,Association for Psychological Science. List of APS fellows. Retrieved July 11, 2008. and four faculty members have been inducted into the National Academy of Sciences.National Academy of Sciences. Members of the National Academy of Sciences whose work institution is Princeton University and whose membership section is Psychology. Retrieved July 10, 2008. Since 2002, the department has been chaired by social psychologist Deborah Prentice.Social Psychology Network. (2005). Deborah Prentice's profile. Retrieved July 31, 2008. History In 1893, fourteen years after Wilhelm Wundt founded the first psychology laboratory in the world, a Psychology Laboratory was established in Nassau Hall, the oldest building in the university, under the leadership of James Baldwin. When the departmental system was instituted in 1904 by university president Woodrow Wilson, psychology was taught as part of the Philosophy Department. In 1915, psychology received recognition in the title when the department was renamed Department of Philosophy and Psychology. It was not until 1920, however, that the Department of Psychology was established with Howard Warren as its first chairman. In 1924, Eno Hall was built to house the department. The building was named in honor of Henry Eno, the principal donor and research associate in psychology. Warren was also a donor, but he chose to keep his donation anonymous at the time. He commented that it was "the first laboratory in this country, if not in the world, dedicated solely to the teaching and investigation of scientific psychology."Leitch, A. (1978). [http://etcweb.princeton.edu/CampusWWW/Companion/eno_hall.html A Princeton Companion]. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Retrieved July 29, 2008. According to university president John Hibben, the laboratory was the realization of a dream that Warren had cherished for a long time. University president James McCosh, primary professor of psychology in the early days of the department,Maier, B. N. (2004). The role of James McCosh in God's exile from psychology. History of Psychology, 7''(4), 323-339. was one of the first people to bring the experimental psychology of the German psychologists Wilhelm Wundt and Gustav Fechner to the attention of scholars in the United States. Baldwin, who studied under both McCosh and Wundt, continued this tradition. Warren was succeeded as chairman of the department by Herbert Langfeld. Under Langfeld, Ernest Wever, pioneer in the study of hearing, Hadley Cantril, noted for his work in public opinion and his study of people's reactions to Orson Welles's Martian invasion broadcast, and Harold Gulliksen, one of the country's foremost authorities on mental testing, joined the department's faculty. This blend of theoretical and practical interests continued under the chairmanships of Carroll Pratt, Hadley Cantril, and John L. Kennedy in the two decades following the Second World War. During this period, the department's research was expanded with the appointments of Silvan Tomkins, a leading figure in personality theory and assessment, and Frank Geldard, expert on cutaneous perception and communication. In 1963, the department relocated to Green Hall on the corner of Washington St. and William St. The building, which had been previously occupied by the School of Engineering, was redesigned by university alumnus Francis W. Roudebush for the use of the psychology and sociology departments.Leitch, A. (1978). [http://etcweb.princeton.edu/CampusWWW/Companion/green_hall.html ''A Princeton Companion]. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Retrieved July 29, 2008. Professors Kennedy and Joseph Notterman, who were instrumental in planning and supervising the building's reconstruction, brought in young scientists to expand the department's coverage of psychological disciplines. Since Leon Kamin assumed the chairmanship in 1968, the department has concentrated on four major areas: Physiological psychology and the neurosciences, social psychology, cognitive processes and perception, and the psychology of learning and motivation. In addition, the study of behavioral development has been emphasized within each of these areas. In 1972, the Princeton Psychology Colloquium Committee, which schedules weekly speeches and discussions for psychology students, invited Richard Herrnstein, psychology professor at Harvard University to speak about the vision of pigeons.Herrnstein feels threatened, cancels Princeton appearance. (1972). The Harvard Crimson. Retrieved August 6, 2008. At the time, Herrnstein was the victim of serious criticism because he had written an article in which he argued that genetic differences would play an increasingly larger role in the determination of social status.Heyman, G. M., Maher, B. A., White, S. H., & Wilson, J. Q. (1998). Faculty of Arts and Sciences, memorial minute. The Harvard University Gazette. Retrieved August 6, 2008. Because Princeton's University Action Group, a radical student organization, threatened to sabotage the event on the grounds that Herrnstein was a racist, the Harvard professor canceled his appearance. Kamin asserted that "the climate in which Herrnstein's decision was made raises serious questions about freedom of speech." Despite the constriction of the academic job market, the department attracted many more graduate students than could be accommodated and it had an enviable record in placing its graduates in suitable positions throughout the country. Most of the department's graduates from the classes of 2004 to 2007 had placements in the faculties of research universities and post-doctoral positions. Thanks to a group of faculty and students who work across traditional disciplines and departments, interdisciplinary research and scholarship in the department has grown significantly since the end of the twentieth century. Biology and biochemistry have become integral to neuroscientific work, linguistics and anthropology now play a key role in cognition, and mathematics and computer sciences have come to be essential and useful tools in the study of memory, perception, and learning. Academic The quality of the department's teaching and research has been recognized by several sources. The department's graduate program has been ranked fifth best in the United States by U.S. News and World Report (USNWR),U.S. News and World Report. (2008). America's Best Graduate Schools: Psychology. Retrieved July 10, 2008. fifteenth best in the United States by the Princeton Review's "Gourman Report of Graduate Programs,"Gourman Report of Graduate Programs (8th edition, 1997) as cited by the Social Psychology Network. Retrieved August 3, 2008. and twelfth best in the United States by the National Research Council.National Research Council report as referenced by the Social Psychology Network. Retrieved July 10, 2008. The department's undergraduate program has been ranked eighteenth best in the United States by the "Gourman Report of Undergraduate Rankings."Gourman Report of Undergraduate Rankings (10th edition, 1997) as cited by the Social Psychology Network. Retrieved July 10, 2008. Its individual graduate programs have received high national rankings as well. USNWR ranked its behavioral neuroscience program''U.S. News and World Report''. (2008). America's Best Graduate Schools: Behavioral neuroscience. Retrieved July 10, 2008. and its social psychology program''U.S. News and World Report''. (2008). America's Best Graduate Schools: Social psychology. Retrieved July 10, 2008. sixth and seventh best in the United States, respectively. Graduate The graduate program in psychology emphasizes preparation for research and teaching in psychology with specialization in the following broad areas: Systems neuroscience, cognitive neuroscience, perception and cognition, personality and social psychology, and physiological psychology. The program is designed to prepare students for the attainment of a Ph.D., which takes approximately 5 years to complete, and a career of scholarship in psychology.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). General information on graduate programs. Retrieved July 30, 2008. Every year, six doctoral degrees and eight masters degrees are awarded on average.Princeton University Office of the Registrar. (2008). Princeton University doctoral and masters degrees awarded by academic year. Retrieved August 5, 2008. Students in the university's M.D./Ph.D. program, run jointly with the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School at the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey, are also able to pursue their doctoral degree in the department.Hanamirian, J. (2005). University joins M.D./Ph.D. program. The Daily Princetonian. Retrieved July 10, 2008. Laboratory units are organized around the research programs of the faculty. These programs range from animal motivation and conditioning processes to decision making in human social groups, from neurophysiological mechanisms controlling basic drives to attributional processes in judging other individuals, from the sensory and perceptual roots of human cognition to concept formation and problem solving behavior in the child and adult, from the mathematical and computer techniques employed in research to the mechanisms of attitude formation and change. Admission to the graduate program is highly competitive. The number of applications received by the department has risen steadily from 2003 to 2007 and, consequently, the admission rate has declined accordingly. In 2003, twenty out of 192 applicants were accepted. Though seventeen applicants were admitted to the program in 2007, the applicant pool had almost fifty more applicants than the applicant pool from four years earlier. Men are better represented in the department's student body than in the student bodies of most psychology graduate programs in the United States. Women account for about half of the department's graduate student body even though women made up 68 percent of the recipients of doctoral degrees in psychology in 2005.National Science Foundation. (2008). S&E doctoral degrees awarded to women, by field: 1998–2005. Retrieved August 5, 2008. Gender representation notwithstanding, female graduate students in psychology programs may benefit from same-sex mentors in their departments.Schlegel, M. (2000). Women mentoring women. Monitor on Psychology, 31(10). Whereas only 33 percent of faculty members in psychology departments in the United States are women,Nelson, D. J. (2007). [http://cheminfo.chem.ou.edu/~djn/diversity/briefings/Diversity%20Report%20Final.pdf A National Analysis of Diversity in Science and Engineering Faculties at Research Universities]. Retrieved August 5, 2008. the Department of Psychology's faculty has a female representation of over 40 percent.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Faculty. Retrieved August 5, 2008. Additionally, the department is one of two departments at Princeton University that has had women who have served as departmental chairs.Zakian, V., Draine, B., Ferrand, L., Girgus, J., Lee, R., Paxson, C., et al. (2003). [http://www.princeton.edu/pr/reports/sciencetf/sciencetf-9-19-03.pdf Report of the Task Force on the Status of Women Faculty in the Natural Sciences and Engineering at Princeton]. Retrieved August 5, 2008. Nine percent of the department's graduate students are underrepresented minorities. In contrast, twelve percent of recipients of psychology doctoral degrees in 2005 were African Americans, Hispanics, and Native Americans.National Science Foundation. (2008). Field distribution of doctorate recipients, by race/ethnicity and citizenship: 2005. Retrieved August 5, 2008. However, the ethnic and racial diversity of the department's students is comparable to the diversity of the student body of the university's Graduate School. Eight percent of the university's graduate students are members of the three aforementioned underrepresented groups.Trustees of Princeton University, The. (2008). Admission statistics at a glance. Retrieved August 5, 2008. To reduce minority underrepresentation in graduate school, the department's faculty and graduate students participate in the Princeton Summer Undergraduate Research Experience program, which seeks to encourage students from underrepresented groups to apply to and succeed in graduate school.Trustees of Princeton University, The. (2008). Princeton Summer Undergraduate Research Experience's research areas. Retrieved August 5, 2008.Quiñones, E. (2008). Undergraduates chart path toward graduate school. News at Princeton. Retrieved August 5, 2008. Program in social psychology The social psychology program is a cohesive and well-defined unit that has strong ties to other programs within the department and to other units within the university. Substantively, the group covers many of the major topics within social psychology and offers a wide array of undergraduate courses that reflect the diversity of its areas of specialization.Trustees of Princeton University, The. (2007). Undergraduate Announcement, 2007-2008. Retrieved August 3, 2008. The research interests of individual faculty overlap in significant ways to provide three areas of concentration that give shape to the graduate program: Social cognition in interaction, the social self, and morality, conflict, and law.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Program in social psychology. Retrieved July 9, 2008. Program in cognitive psychology The department is "a presence in the burgeoning field of cognitive psychology."Stevens, R. (2006). Ronald Kinchla, longtime professor of psychology, dies. News at Princeton. Retrieved July 9, 2008. The research of the cognitive psychology programs's faculty spans a wide set of issues within the study of cognitive processes that include cognitive control, memory, judgment and decision making, language processing, reasoning, and visual perception. The highly interdisciplinary quality of these topics of study results in research that is interactive and multifaceted. Most of the research is conducted at the intersection of fields like computer science and neuroscience. Program in neuroscience The department offers an interdisciplinary program that leads to a Ph.D. in biology and neuroscience, chemistry and neuroscience, engineering and neuroscience, applied and computational mathematics and neuroscience, philosophy and neuroscience, physics and neuroscience, or psychology and neuroscience. The program encourages the serious study of molecular, cellular, developmental and systems neuroscience as it interfaces with cognitive and behavioral research.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Program in neuroscience. Retrieved July 9, 2008. The program in psychology and neuroscience is oriented toward the study of the role of the central nervous system in behavior.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Information for prospective graduate students. Retrieved July 10, 2008. Program in psychology and public policy Run jointly by the university's Woodrow Wilson School of Public and International Affairs and the Department of Psychology, the program was conceived as a “discipline plus” degree in which Ph.D. candidates are at once full members of the department and participants in an additional inter-disciplinary program that focuses on the causes, consequences, and remedies for inequality in the United States and abroad. The program was instituted under the assumption that experimental studies in the laboratory or in the field that focus on social cognition, interpersonal perception, intergroup relations, prejudice, aggression, and social influence are essential to understanding how the structural conditions of inequality filter down to shape individual identity, social interactions, social motivation, and perceptions of fairness or justice.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Joint degree program in psychology and social policy. Retrieved July 9, 2008. The growing interest in the incorporation of psychology in law schools and public policy schools is another reason why the program was established.Trustees of Princeton University, The. (2008). Psychology and social policy. Retrieved August 5, 2008. Such interest is evidenced by the fact that five members of the Department of Psychology's faculty have an additional appointment at the Woodrow Wilson School and the fact that the department is one of the sponsors of the Princeton Graduate Student Conference on Psychology and Policymaking.Carnes, N. (2008). Princeton Graduate Student Conference on Psychology and Policymaking. Retrieved August 6, 2008. Undergraduate Undergraduate students can concentrate in Psychology to receive an A.B. in the discipline. As part of the degree requirement, they must complete two junior research papers and a senior thesis under the supervision of the department's faculty members. Psychology is one of the most popular concentrations on campus. It is one of the seven concentrations that have more than one hundred concentrators and undergraduate student enrollment in the department continues to rise steadily.Hamilton, K. (2006). Small departments see surge in majors. The Daily Princetonian. Retrieved July 10, 2008.Blanter, I. (2007). Students choose smaller majors. The Daily Princetonian. Retrieved July 10, 2008. Every year, the department confers 58 undergraduate degrees on average. Additionally, undergraduate students can enroll in the Program in Neuroscience, which encourages the study of molecular, cellular, developmental, and systems neuroscience as it interfaces with cognitive and behavioral research, to earn a Neuroscience Certificate.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). The neuroscience certificate. Retrieved July 30, 2008. People Current faculty Social psychologists in the faculty are Joel Cooper, John Darley, Susan Fiske, Joan Girgus, Virginia Kwan, Deborah Prentice, Emily Pronin, Nicole Shelton, Stacey Sinclair, and Alex Todorov. Cognitive psychologists in the faculty are Philip Johnson-Laird, Daniel Oppenheimer, Daniel Osherson, Eldar Shafir, and Susan Sugarman. Neuroscientists in the faculty are Matthew Botvinick, Asif Ghazanfar, Elizabeth Gould, Michael Graziano, Charles Gross, Bart Hoebel, Barry Jacobs, and Yael Niv. Cognitive neuroscientists in the faculty are Jonathan Cohen, James Haxby, Sabine Kaestner, Kenneth Norman, and Anne Treisman. Emeriti faculty are Byron Campbell, Sam Glucksberg, Daniel Kahneman, George Miller, and Joseph Notterman.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Faculty. Retrieved July 30, 2008. Historic faculty *James Baldwin (1861-1934), experimental psychologist and philosopher, received an undergraduate degree and a Ph.D. in philosophy from the university.Ballantyne, P. F. (2002). Early historians of psychology and their texts (1870s-1921). Retrieved July 10, 2008. He later accepted the Stuart Chair in Psychology at the department in 1893 and founded the first psychological laboratory in the department.Green, C. D. Classics in the history of psychology: Autobiography of James Mark Baldwin. Retrieved July 10, 2008. *Carl Brigham (1890-1943), psychometrist who chaired the College Board committee that created the Scholastic Aptitude Test, was an associate professor in the department in 1923.Facing Today. Carl Brigham's biography. Retrieved July 28, 2008.WGBH Educational Foundation. (2008). History of the SAT: A timeline. Retrieved July 28, 2008. *Hadley Cantril (1906-1969), co-author of the classic study on selective perception in a Dartmouth-Princeton American football game,Hastorf, A. H., & Cantril, H. (1954). They saw a game: A case study. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 49(1), 129-134. joined the department in 1936 and remained a member of the faculty until his death. He also served as chairman of the department.Glucksberg, S. (1978). Psychology, the Department of. In A. Leitch, (Ed.), A Princeton Companion. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Retrieved July 30, 2008 *Leonard Carmichael (1898-1973), psychologist, educator, and administrator, became a member of the department's faculty as an instructor of psychology in 1924 and was promoted to assistant professor in 1926.MSN Encarta. Leonard Carmichael's biographical information. Retrieved July 28, 2008. *Gustave Gilbert (1911-1977), co-author of the second of three stereotype studies that comprise the Princeton Trilogy, Gilbert, G. M. (1951). Stereotype persistence and change among college students. Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology, 46, 245-254. jointed the department as a visiting lecturer in abnormal psychology in 1948.Class of 1951. (1998). March, 1948. Retrieved August 5, 2008. *Harold Gulliksen (1903-1996), psychometrist renowned in part for the development and improvement of an effective screening test for United States Navy gunners during the Second World War, became a professor of psychology at the department after the war.Burkhart, F. (1996). Harold Gulliksen, 93, pioneer in testing, dies. The New York Times. Retrieved July 9, 2008. *Edward Jones (1927-1993), who discovered the actor-observer bias in collaboration with Richard Nisbett,Jones, E. E., & Nisbett, R. E. (1971.) The actor and the observer: Divergent perceptions of the causes of behavior. City of New York, NY: General Learning Press. joined the psychology faculty in 1977 and remained in the department until his death.Dr. Edward E. Jones, social psychologist, 66. (1993). The New York Times. Retrieved July 11, 2008. The university's Edward E. Jones Lecture Series were inaugurated in his honor.Princeton Weekly Bulletin. Nassau Notes: Graduate alumnus delivers two Jones Lectures in psychology. Retrieved July 11, 2008. *Daniel Katz (1903-1998), co-author of the first of three stereotype studies that comprise the Princeton Trilogy,Katz, D., & Braly, K. W. (1933). Racial stereotypes of one-hundred college students. Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology, 28, 280-290. was a member of the faculty from 1928 to 1943.Daniel Katz, 94, professor of psychology. (1998). The New York Times. Retrieved August 5, 2008. *Ronald Kinchla (1934-2006), quantitative psychophysicist, joined the department as professor of psychology in 1969 and attained emeritus status in 2003. He also served as director of graduate studies for the department and "helped to shape the modern-day psychology department." *Herbert Langfeld (1879-1958) was professor of psychology and director of the Psychology Laboratory. He continued in these positions for the next 23 years. In 1937, he became Stuart Professor of Psychology and chairman of the department. He received emeritus status ten years later.Bartlett, F. C. (1958). Herbert Sidney Langfeld: 1879-1958. The American Journal of Psychology, 71(3), 616-619. The department's faculty lounge is named after him. *Silvan Tomkins (1911-1991), one of the most influential theorists of twentieth-century psychology,Springer Publishing Company. (2005). [http://www.springerpub.com/prod.aspx?prod_id=4408x Affect Imagery Consciousness: Author biographies]. Retrieved July 10, 2008. had a teaching and research appointment in the department from 1947 until his retirement in 1975.Silvan S. Tomkins Institute. History and organization of the Silvan S. Tomkins Institute. Retrieved July 10, 2008.Cook, J. (1991). Silvan Tomkins, 80, psychologist who cited power of emotion, dies. The New York Times. Retrieved July 10, 2008. *Howard Warren (1867-1934) was Stuart Professor of Psychology and chair of the department from 1903 until 1931. He was a graduate of the university and "devoted his entire professional life so untiringly to that institution that his name is indelibly associated with Eno Hall and Princeton psychology."Langfeld, H. S. (1934). Howard Crosby Warren: 1867-1934. The American Journal of Psychology, 46(2), 340-342. *Ernest Wever (1902-1991), experimental psychologist who specialized in audition, joined the department in 1927 at the invitation of Langfeld.Vernon, J. Ernest Wever's biographical sketch. Retrieved July 29, 2008. He was named Dorman T. Warren Professor, a position that he occupied from 1946 to 1950, and Eugene Higgins Professor, a position that he occupied from 1950 to 1971. From 1955 to 1958, he served as chair of the department.Lin, T. Biographical sketches of Ernest Wever and Charles Bray. Retrieved July 10, 2008. Alumni in academic and research institutions Category:Princeton University alumni Unless otherwise noted, a date indicates the year in which a Ph.D. was conferred. *Robert Abelson '53, social psychologist and political scientist.Roseman, I. J., & Read, S. J. (2005). In memoriam: Robert P. Abelson. Psychological Science Agenda, 19(8), 7-12. *Robin Akert '81, professor of psychology at Wellesley College.Wellesley College. Robin Akert's faculty profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *James Arbuckle '70, associate professor of psychology at Temple University.Arbuckle, J. (2006). Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Joshua Aronson '92, associate professor of applied psychology at New York University.New York University. (2008). Joshua Aronson's faculty profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Danny Axsom '84, associate professor of psychology at Virginia Tech.Social Psychology Network. (1999). Danny Axsom's Social Psychology Network professional profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Alan Baddeley '57 (M.A.), professor of psychology at University of York.University of York. (2007). Alan Baddeley's faculty profile. Retrieved August 4, 2008. *Dan Bailis '95, associate professor of psychology at University of Manitoba. Social Psychology Network. (2006). Dan Bailis' Social Psychology Network professional profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Dan Batson '72, professor emeritus of psychology at University of Kansas.University of Kansas. Dan Batson's faculty profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Roy Baumeister '78, professor of psychology, Francis Eppes Eminent Scholar, and social area director at Florida State University.Florida State University. (2007). Roy Baumeister's faculty profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Philip Best '65, professor of psychology at Miami University.Miami University Department of Psychology. (2006). Philip Best's faculty profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Elmer Bierly '92 (A.B.), founder of Florida's first psychological laboratory at Florida State College.Florida State University. (2007). Elmer Bierly's biographical information. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Hart Blanton '94, associate professor of psychology at Texas A&M University.Texas A&M University. Hart Blanton's faculty profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Douglas Candland '59, Homer P. Rainey Professor of Psychology and Animal Behavior at Bucknell University.Bucknell University. (2008). Douglas Candland's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Anthony Caggiula '68, professor of psychology and departmental chair of the Department of Psychology at University of Pittsburgh.University of Pittsburgh. (2008). Anthony Caggiula's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Kevin Carlsmith '01, assistant professor of psychology at Colgate University.Colgate University. (2006). Kevin Carlsmith's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Marisa Carrasco '89, professor of psychology and neural science at New York University.New York University. (2007). Marisa Carrasco's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Douglas Carroll '63, Board of Governors Professor of Management and Psychology at Rutgers University.Rutgers University. Douglas Carroll's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Emily Chan '97 (A.B.) '00 (M.A.), assistant professor of psychology at Colorado College.Colorado College. (2008). Emily Chan's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Branch Coslett '72 (A.B.), professor of neurology and section chief of cognitive neurology at University of Pennsylvania.Coslett, H. B. (2001). Education and training. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Leo Crespi '42, social psychologist and director of public opinion research at the United States Information Agency.Bernstein, A. (2008). Eccentric academic, social scientist studied gambling addiction in mice. The Washington Post. *Robert Croyle '85, director of the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences at the National Cancer Institute.National Cancer Institute. (2003). Croyle to head National Cancer Institute Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Amy Cuddy '05, assistant professor of business administration at Harvard University.Cuddy, A. (2008). Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Joseph Danks '68, research professor of psychology at University of Maryland, College Park.University of Maryland, College Park. (2007). Joseph Danks' faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Peter Ditto '86, professor of social ecology at University of California, Irvine.University of California, Irvine. (2008). Peter Ditto's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *James Enns '84, Distinguished University Professor at University of British Columbia.University of British Columbia. (2008). Faculty list of the Department of Psychology. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Denise Evert '95, associate professor of psychology and chair of the Department of Psychology at Skidmore College.Skidmore College. (2008). Faculty list of the Department of Psychology. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Russell Fazio '78, Harold E. Burtt Professor of Psychology at Ohio State University.Fazio, R. (2008). Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Steven Fein *Michael Friendly '72, professor of psychology at York University.York University. (2006). Graduate program: History and theory of psychology program area. Retrieved August 03, 2008. *Adam Galinsky '99, associate professor of management and organizations at Northwestern University.Northwestern University. (2001). Adam Galinsky's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Simon Garrod '74, professor of cognitive psychology and chair of the Department of Psychology at University of Glasgow.University of Glasgow. Simon Garrod's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Michael Gehret '69 (A.B.), associate director for development and public affairs at the Institute for Advanced Study.Institute for Advanced Study. (2008). Michael Gehret selected as new associate director at the Institute for Advanced Study. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Marylie Gerson '79, associate professor of psychology at California Lutheran University.California Lutheran University. (2007). Faculty list of Graduate and Adult Programs. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *James Gibson, '25 (B.S.) '28, perception psychologist and philosopher.Hochberg, J. (1994). James Jerome Gibson, 1904-1979: A biographical memoir. Washington, DC: National Academy of Sciences. *Daniel Gilbert '85, Harvard College Professor of Psychology at Harvard University.Gilbert, D. (2008). Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Linda Ginzel '89, clinical professor of managerial psychology at University of Chicago.University of Chicago. (2008). Linda Ginzel's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Sharon Grant-Henry '90, professor emeritus of psychology at San Diego State University.Princeton Alumni Weekly. Memorials of June 9, 2004. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Michael Graziano '89 (A.B.) '96, professor of psychology at Princeton University.Princeton University Department of Psychology. (2004). Michael Graziano's faculty profile. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Bert Green '52, professor emeritus of psychology at Johns Hopkins University.Robinson, D. (2004). Profiles in research: Bert Green. Journal of Educational and Behavioral Statistics, 29(2), 261-268. *Lawrence Grover '86, assistant professor of physiology at Marshall University.Grover, L. Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 10, 2008. *Stevan Harnad '91, professor of cognitive science at Southampton University.University of Southampton. (2007). Stevan Harnad's faculty profile. Retrieved August 3, 2008. *Albert Hastorf '49, emeritus professor of psychology and Benjamin Scott Crocker Professor of Human Biology at Stanford University.Stanford University. Albert Hastorf's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *James Hilton '85, vice president and Chief Information Officer at University of Virginia.Rectors and Visitors of the University of Virginia. (2008). James Hilton's biography. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Karen Howe '74, professor of psychology at College of New Jersey.The College of New Jersey. (2004). Karen Howe's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Chuck Huff '87, professor of psychology at St. Olaf College.Huff, C. Personal website. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *William Ittelson '50, professor emeritus of psychology at Arizona State University.Arizona Board of Regents. Faculty list of the Department of Psychology. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Philip Johnson-Laird, Stuart Professor of Psychology *Michele Karel '87 (A.B.), assistant professor of psychology at Harvard University.President and Fellows of Harvard College. (2008). Michele Karel's profile on Harvard Medical School's white pages. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Marvin Karlins '66, senior professor of management at University of South Florida.University of South Florida. Marvin Karlins's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Bertram Karon '57, professor of psychology at Michigan State University.Michigan State University. Bertram Karon's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Richard Keefe '80 (A.B.), professor of psychiatry and behavioral sciences at Duke University and CEO of NeuroCog Trials.NeuroCog Trials. Richard Keefe's biography. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Paul Kelley '54, educational psychologist and psychometrist.The University of Texas at Austin. (2007). In memoriam: H. Paul Kelley. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Boaz Keysar '89, professor of psychology and chair of the Cognition program at University of Chicago.The University of Chicago. (2007). Boaz Keysar's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *William Klein '91, associate professor of psychology at University of Pittsburgh.University of Pittsburgh. (2006). William Klein's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Roger Kreuz '87, professor of psychology at University of Memphis.University of Memphis. (2008). Faculty list of the Department of Psychology. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Robyn Leboeuf '02, assistant professor of marketing at University of Florida.University of Florida. (2008). Robyn Leboeuf's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Louis Lee '07, assistant professor of educational psychology at Chinese University of Hong Kong.The Chinese University of Hong Kong. (2008). Louis Lee's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Paul Lee Jr. '96 (A.B.), pediatric neurology resident at Johns Hopkins University.Johns Hopkins University. Paul Lee Jr.'s neurology resident profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Diane Mackie '84, professor of psychology at University of California, Santa Barbara.University of California, Santa Barbara. Diane Mackie's faculty profile. Retrieved August 13, 2008. *Mara Mather '00, associate professor of psychology at University of Southern California.Mather, M. (2008). Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Carol McCleary '83, assistant professor of clinical neurology at University of Southern California.University of Southern California. Carol McCleary's faculty profile. Retrieved August 6, 2008. *Benoît Monin '01, associate professor of psychology and associate professor of organizational behavior at Stanford University.Benoît Monin. (2008). Personal website. Retrieved September 13, 2008. *Mary Naus '72, associate professor of psychology and director of Developmental Psychology Training at University of Houston.University of Houston. (2008). Mary Naus' faculty profile. Retrieved August 19, 2008. *Leif Nelson '03, assistant professor of marketing at University of California, San Diego.Rady School of Management. (2008). Leif Nelson's faculty profile. Retrieved August 19, 2008. *Michael Norton '02, assistant professor of business administration at Harvard University.President and Fellows of Harvard College. (2007). Michael Norton's faculty profile. Retrieved August 19, 2008. *Nathan Novemsky '00, assistant professor of marketing at Yale University.Novemsky, N. Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 19, 2008. *Kathryn Oleson '93, associate professor of psychology and department head of the Department of Psychology at Reed College.Oleson, K. (2006). Curriculum vitae. Retrieved August 19, 2008. *Christopher Overtree '96 (A.B.), director of the notable staff and their homepages References [[Category:Princeton University] Category:American universities